Lucky
by PennyLane93
Summary: Based on the song "Lucky" by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz. Quinn and Santana meet when Quinn is hired at the music shop Santana works at. The two soon become best friends which starts a sisterhood. Is it possible for the two to build such a strong friendship that their sisterly love turns into something more? Rated T for mentions of drinking and very little drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Part 1: From coworkers to sisters.

Santana's POV

I remember when I first met her. I was working my ass off with two jobs at that time, one at a hair salon, the other at a music shop. At the music shop, me and my close friend, Brittany, worked at the front door, sitting behind the counter, logging in gear and checking receipts. Basically the loss prevention of the store. The third 'front door girl,' Tina, quit working at the shop so she could work full time at her other job and make more money. Britt and I were going on three weeks before our manager, Will, was able to hire someone new. He's a pretty cool boss but he is always really busy. I feel bad for him. I feel bad for Britt too. She had to work a few double shifts while we waited until we had another front door girl. Well, our real title is customer operations associates but 'front door girls' sounds better. I heard that Tina met her when she came in to interview with Will. Tina didn't tell me much about her so I was left waiting one more week to meet her. Will made sure that I opened on the day that she would start working. I remember her coming up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to speak with Will." I picked up the work phone on the counter and paged Will to come to the front desk.

"He will be here any moment," I told her. "Are you Quinn?" I asked. Thank god I remembered her name.

"Yeah, that's me." This girl was really pretty. I barely knew her so I couldn't say that she was more stunning than Britt. Britt just gives off this happieness whenever she walks by. Heck, I'm straight and I would do Britt in a heartbeat. Before I knew it, Will came to the front door and lead Quinn to his office. I already knew the drill. Quinn was going to have to present her id and social security and then sign a bunch of papers. She seemed to finish it rather quickly because before I knew it, I was training her. She seemed to grasp everything pretty quickly. I went over everything she needed to know and she understood it all. When business became slow, we chatted a little so we could get to know eachother. I could tell that she had a good sense of humor but it was masked by the first-day-of-work awkwardness.

A couple days later, the schedule was in motion and training was done. On the days that she opened and I closed, I would come in for my shift and she would clock out and head to the acoustic room to play guitar. I learned that she was upset because something reminded her of her ex and she needed some music therapy. Britt told me that Quinn mentioned a song she wrote about her ex. Everytime she walked out of the acoustic room, she seemed happier. I could relate to what she's been through. I just went through a bad breakup with my ex, Dave. He was such a dick yet I find it so hard to move on. Right after the breakup, I stopped eating as regularly as usual and I lost a lot of weight. One of the guitar salespeople, Holly, who is like a mother to all of my coworkers, could tell that I wasn't doing well at all. I wish I knew how to play guitar so I could release my sadness and anger by playing the guitar like Quinn does.

Only a few weeks passed before Britt put her two weeks in. Things weren't going so well at home so she decided to move to California since her friend has a place there. I knew I was going to miss Britt terribly. That girl is like a ray of sunshine. It's funny that we get along so well since I'm usually grumpy and I don't like people in general. Britt didn't even stay for two full weeks bfore she left. I heard that Quinn was going to give her a ride to the airport since none of Britt's so called 'friends' were able to. I would have offered if I wasn't working and if I had a car. I know it sounds bad, a 24 year old girl doesn't have a car but 19 year old Quinn has one. I recently totaled my last car and now I'm saving my money to buy a new one. Even though one of Britt's friends came around and gave her a ride, it was still extremely nice of Quinn to offer. After Britt left, Quinn and I became close. We were texting one day and our conversation lead to how cool it would be to build a bar with a playground in it for people 21 and older. Quinn even added that we should have 'gay nights' when the bar becomes a gay bar for the night since her gay bro, Blaine, had trouble meeting guys. I thought it was a great idea and I told her that it would be awesome since I have many gay friends. When I told her that, she replied instantly.

"For real? Could you help a friend out?"

"Sure, just hang out with me more."

"Good, 'cause I go both ways. I don't remember if I told you." I was a bit shocked. She didn't look like the stereotypical lady lover. She had a tomboyish side to her but who doesn't?

"No, you hadn't told me before now but it's cool. Like I said, I'm surrounded by many gay friends." I told her.

"I had a feeling you would be cool with it. You seem like a pretty accepting person. At my last job, the girls I worked with were the straightest bunch one could find. I let it slip that my ex was a she and they didn't even notice."

After that, we became the closest friends. She started hanging out with me after our shifts ended. We bonded over Britt leaving and then we bonded over our mutual frustration with Britt's replacement, Lauren. Lauren had to be the laziest worker ever. She couldn't do anything right and she would spend her entire shift talking to her boyfriend. How is it that someone like Lauren has a boyfriend but neither Quinn or I could find anyone? The closest I had to a love life was when I would flirt with the guitar repair guy, Puck. Britt used to have a crush on him and I guess the crush drifted to me after Britt left. The thing was, Puck was married. I had to maintain all boundaries. Unfortunatley for me, I have no filter. I found myself saying stupid things to Puck while Quinn told me to shut up. Quinn eventually made up the code word, "Superglue" for when I needed to shut my mouth. Quinn would always joke that she was going to have to superglue my mouth shut to stop me from saying anything stupid so it became our code word.

A month later, Quinn left for a two day trip to Colombus, Ohio. She had been going to college there and she needed to finish moving out of her dorm. I was supposed to come with her but stupid Lauren didn't want to cover my shift. No reason why, she just didn't want to. Quinn promised me that if she got drunk while she was there she would call me. Sure enough she did. Coincidentally, I was drunk too so I don't remember most of our phone call. I remember when I had to go I told Quinn, "K, Quinn. I gotta go now. I love you." It wasn't like a romantic thing. It was just something I would tell a best friend.

"Not fair Santana!," She slurred, "I wanted to tell you that I love you first!" I giggled.

"Quinn, you're the best. I love you!"

"I love you too Santana!"

The first time we drank together, Quinn's filter finally disappeared.. She's a pretty secretive person but she is also very trustworthy. That night, when we were both drunk at my house at the small party I threw, Quinn admitted that she had a crush on Britt and that she wishes Britt never left. I told her that I would have done Britt in a heartbeat too and that I miss Britt as much as she does. When I went to socialize with my other friends, I looked over and saw Quinn standing next to her friend, Finn, who was smoking out of the bong one of my friends brought. I walked over to them.

"What's going on here?" I asked. I have nothing against weed. I used to smoke it but now I stick to drinking. I'd rather harm my liver than my lungs.

"Nothinggggg," Quinn slurred.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought some weed with me and one of your buddies had brought a bong." Finn told me. Finn seemed like a nice guy but he was a bit weird and I could tell he liked Quinn.

"Nah, it's cool with me." I told him. My only concern was Quinn. She is a pretty thin girl and she hasn't drank much since she left Colombus. She already had 3 shots of vodka and she was holding an empty beer bottle. Since she closed that night and came straight to my party after work, most likely she didn't have dinner. Smoking weed on top of all that is like mentos in a bottle of coke. They finished off the weed and then Quinn downed two bottles of beer before she got the spins. She fell off her chair and kept asking why the floor was spinning. It was funny at first. Then she stumbled over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Santana, I love you. You're the best. Like you might be better than Britt." She told me

"Shut up, Quinn. No one could ever be better than Britt." We hugged for a bit more until Finn came over.

"Quinn, come with me, you need to sit down." The oaf pulled her away but Quinn broke free from him and grabbed my shoulders. Her eyes widened as she looked at me.

"Santana. Bathroom." I lead her to the bathroom and I opened the door for her as she stumbled in.

"Quinn, do you need me to come in with you?" I asked.

"Please." She pleaded. While she sat on the toilet, she began to fall forward so I held her up. "Santana, don't look!" She whimpered. My head was already looking up towards the celing. Finn knocked on the door asking if Quinn was alright. "Santana, why did you make me invite someone 21 or older? Finn is the only person that is older than 21 and free on Friday nights. He's so weird and he likes me but I don't like him. He just doesn't understand the friendzone. What if he tries to take advantage of me?"

"I won't let him do that, Quinn."

Quinn eventually finished taking care of business and I lead her out of the bathroom. She was stumbling more than before and Finn insisted on taking her home. There was no way to stop him. Quinn was too wasted and my mother never lets anyone sleep over.

"Finn, Can I sleep at your place?" Quinn asked, "I can't sleep over here 'coz Santana's mom won't let me and I don't want my parent's knowing that I'm drunk."

I grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and made her face me. "Listen to me Quinn. Finn is taking you home. You cannot sleep at his place. I'm not letting you. I want you to text me when you get home. Understand?"

"Okay."

The next time we drank together was at our coworker, Mike's house right before an open mic night that he was playing at. I had just bought my new car and I was finally able to show it to Quinn. After drinking two glasses of Jameson, Quinn and Mike were taking turns playing Mike's guitar. I asked Quinn to play some of her original songs and she did. There was one about going with the flow and another about realizing that her relationship with her ex wasn't meant to be. I had learned a lot about Quinn's ex. Her name was Sugar and she let her disorder take over her life. At one point Quinn let Sugar borrow her grandfather's book and she has been refusing to give it back. I really want to drive my mom's car to Colombus and kick this girl's ass.

"There's one more song. I'm sorry if I start crying. It's called Beautiful Fool." She told me. She started playing the first verse and I could see the anger and sorrow in her eyes.

"_When we first met,_

_I thought you were an angel_

_Perfect to me_

_Then you put me through hell."_

Quinn really is an amazing songwriter. Ive only heard a few of her songs and I'm in love with her songwriting.

"_I believed all your lies_

_And fell for you fast,_

_I thought you were true_

_I thought we would last"_

Quinn looked like she was on the verge of tears.

_But now my hair's grown longer_

_And I think I might be taller_

_I'm slowly getting older and I know that I am smarter._

_The word keeps turning_

_And time keeps flying_

_But I've stopped crying._

_I'm no longer_

_A beautiful fool for you."_

She told me later on that the song was called beautiful fool because when she was still with Sugar, they were texting and Quinn told her, "I must look like a fool looking at my phone and smiling at your texts," And sugar told her, "You're a beautiful fool," and Quinn felt like it would make a wonderful song title.

"_I remember the nights_

_We were barely apart_

_But I recall the days_

_Where you broke my heart."_

I feel so much emotion in Quinn's lyrics. It's beautiful really, sad but beautiful to see so much emotion in one song.

"_I was blind at the time_

_All I cared about was you_

_But when I wanted to meet up_

_You had better things to do._

_You cancelled our plans,_

_You fed me your lies,_

_Now I know that you are just a waste of my time."_

It's almost as if I can feel her growling at her ex in that verse. She started singing the chorus again. Its amazing how the only metaphors in the song are in the chorus. The first half of the chorus basically explains that she is growing up mentally and physically. The rest of the song is just her plainly stating her feelings but it says so much. Quinn stops the song after the second chorus saying that she forgot the rest but I know she just couldn't sing it anymore. She handed the guitar to Mike and laid down on Mike's bed next to me and buried her face in the pillow.

"Quinn, come here," I said. She laid on her side and looked at me. I put my arm around her and pulled her in to my side and positioned her head so that it was resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I just don't want it to hurt anymore." I lifted her arm and draped it over my stomach so that we were cuddling. I began playing with the seven bracelets that she always wears on her arm. They are like her tattoos since she refuses to tat herself up until she moves out from her parents' house. Each of her bracelets mean something to her and she wears them in a particular order which has meaning to her too. "Keep doing that, Santana. I love when people toy with my braclets. I dunno why," She mumbles.

"I get what you mean, It's like how I like hugging people. It's a touchy feely thing." Only my friends know that I'm a big hugger and I love cuddling. Good thing Quinn is like a big teddy bear and loves cuddling too. I hear her sniffle and whimper. "Aww Quinn, don't cry. You're gonna make me cry."

"I don't wanna cry," She wimpered.

"Mike, hand Quinn the guitar. I want to hear her play Landslide." I love that song and I love when Quinn grabs her future guitar from the acoustic room after her shift and plays that song for me." Mike handed the guitar over to Quinn and Quinn sat up and began to play the song.

"_I took my love and I took it down._

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around,"_

I joined in and sang along with Quinn.

"_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Where the landslide brought me down."_

Quinn finished playing the song and turned to me. "Santana, could the landslide be our song? Like our friendship/sisterhood song? 'Cause you're like the big sister I never had."

"Of course. And you are the little sister I've never had."

Ever since then, the landslide was 'our song.' Later that night, I became depressed and Quinn texted me while Mike was performing in the open mic night. She thanked me for cheering her up and told me that she would do the same for me. I texted back saying that I was pretty upset at the moment and I felt like crying. Truth be told, my ex was really bringing me down at the moment. We decided to leave early and head home. As we drove back to Mike's place to get our cars, Quinn texted me. I read the text.

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way

You're job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA,

It's like you're always stuck in second gear,

And when it hasn't been your day, your week your month or even your year

But, I'll be there for you…well I think you know the rest of the song so you get the point. Santana, I'll be there for you."

I smiled at the text and replied with an , "Awww." In no time, we were back at Mike's place and we said our goodbyes toy Mike. Quinn and I walked to our cars which were parked next to each other and we shared a hug. I was about to pull away when Quinn pulled me back and hugged me more.

"I'm not done hugging you yet," she told me. She laid her head on my shoulder and mumbled, "I love you like a sister. I'm here for you. I don't want you to be sad. No one is allowed to make you sad."

"I love you too, Quinn, and I will kick anyones ass who makes you cry."

AN: So I'm not sure how long this story will be. The point of view will switch between Quinn and Santana in every other chapter. Next chapter will be Quinn's Point of view of this part of the story. So chapters 1 and 2 will be about how they met and how they progressed to being pseudo sisters. Chapters 3 and four will be about their friendship turning into a relationship. I'm not sure what will happen after that.

In addition, I apologize to any of you brittana fans out there reading this, I know in the show that the landslide is a huge brittana song and it even bugs me a bit that I had to make it a Quinntana song but in the part of my life this is based on, my best friend, who is Santana in this fic, and I (I'm Quinn) decided to make the landslide our song.

Also, I have NOT given up on my fic "The Wedding Singer Chick." I have just been super busy with summer term at college. But the good news is, my summer term ends this Thursday so I should be able to update this fic and "The wedding Singer Chick," more frequently.

Lastly, the song Quinn sings in this chapter is one of my original songs. This story is half based on my life and half based on fiction. If you are interested in my music, you are more than welcome to visit my youtube channel, "theamandamaniac,". At this moment, only one of my original songs is uploaded to my channel but I plan to upload a few. There are a bunch of covers that I made and I plan to record many other covers along with recording my original song. If you like my channel, subscribe so you can see all my latest videos.

I can't wait to read your reviews. Rock on you awesome readers!

-Penny


	2. Chapter 2

Jammy: Aww I'm your favorite author? That means a lot to me! And to answer your question, Quinn usually portrays me, whether the storyline was inspired by real life events or a dream(the wedding singer chick was based off a dream).

Guest: Thank you!

Tinygleek: Oh you don't have to worry. Finn won't be making any more appearances in this story after this chapter.

Chapter 2 part 2

Quinn's POV

My first day working at the music shop was awesome. I had been through three jobs in about a month. Victoria's Secret was only a temporary job, I was fired from the crepe stand because after only working there for two days since the owner didn't think I was working fast enough and I left the jewelry store after 2 weeks of working there because I couldn't stand the girls I was working with. These girls were 19 years old and up and they went all fangirl crazy when a One Direction song came on the mall radio. I even let it slip that my ex was a girl and none of them caught on. They just continued referring to my ex as a 'he'. Lucky for me, the music shop I always go to had a position opened as a customer operations associate so I gladly took the job. I started my first day there signing papers and such and once that was done, my training began.

My new manager introduced me to the customer operations associate who would be training me. Her name was Santana. I knew after 5 minutes of training that although this was a pretty easy job, Santana was a hard worker. At the time, she was working two jobs, going to college and she didn't even have a car because she just totaled her's.

We made some small talk until her shift ended. My manager asked me to stay for an hour so I can get to know the third 'front door girl' as they call themselves, and she could make sure that I am trained as well as possible. Her name was Britt and from what I heard from Santana and my manager, Britt is like a puppy. That statement was proven true when Britt came in for her shift. My first impression of Britt was a bubbly, blue eyed, stunning and loveable female. She was constantly smiling and her smile was contagious. I had an instant crush on her even though I could tell that she was straight. It was obvious that she had a schoolgirl crush on the repair guy, Puck. For the time we worked together, I kept my boundaries. I was sad when I got a text from her saying that Santana and I were going to have to meet up and create a new schedule since the next day was going to be her last day there. I even offered to give her a ride to the airport since none of her friends were of much help.

After Britt's departure, it was Santana and I working for the next two weeks. I didn't hang out with Santana much before Britt left but after she left, Santana and I bonded. It started with her hugging me after my shift ended one day and she took over. I soon learned that even though Santana isn't very friendly with people she doesn't know, she is quite the hugger and cuddler with her friends. I can be pretty awkward when it comes to hugging people. If someone doesn't insinuate that they want a hug, I never know if I should hug them or not. Don't get me wrong, I love hugs and cuddling but if someone doesn't make the first move, I either chicken out of the hug or I give the most awkward hug of life. Thankfully Santana made the first move so there was no awkwardness in the hug. Soon. I began hanging out with Santana after my shifts ended and we became close buddies.I came out to her and told her that I'm bi and she was totally cool with it. I even invited her to come to Colombus with me for a day. She was going to come but the idiot we hired to replace Britt's spot, Lauren, didn't feel like Covering Santana's Shift. Instead, I promised Santana that if I got drunk while I was there, I would call her so she would be entertained by my drunken self. By 9 pm that night, I was drunk so I grabbed my phone and called her as promised. It turns out she was drunk too. I really don't remember much of the conversation. I do remember wanting to say , "I love you," at the end of our conversation but she beat me to it. After our "I love you's" I hung up the phone and went to talk to my college buddies that I hadn't seen since I left the school.

"So who were you talking to, Quinn?," My buddy, Sam asked. Sam is like a brother to me. There was maybe a half a second where I thought about dating him but I just don't feel any attraction towards him.

"Just my buddy from work." I told him.

"Well you sounded very lovey dovey over the phone." He pointed out.

"Santana is just my friend. And she's straight. I mean, she's a really good hugger and I wouldn't mind cuddling with her sometime but I don't go after straight girls." I told him.

"And if she wasn't straight?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. Maybe?" I drunkilly confessed before I covered my mouth with my hands before my drunken mind spilled any more thoughts.

A month or so later, Santana was throwing a party at her house and I decided to come. Since I was under 21, she asked for me to bring a friend who was 21 or older just in case the cops came. The only person I knew that was older than 21 was Finn. Ever since we met, he has been wanting to get in my pants. He was the drummer of his band and the guitarist was going to be leaving the band soon so I only talked to him because I was interested in being the guitarist of the band. I reluctantly invited him and he instantly agreed to come. The whole time, he wanted to just chill with me while wanted to drink and socialize. I decided to make him feel like a pussy and I asked him to take shots with me. He only downed one shot of pinnacle vodka right before he scrunched up his face in disgust and grabbed a chaser. I downed 3 shots of vodka and not once did I need a chaser. Then Finn convinced me to smoke some weed. After that and a couple bottles of beer, I was pretty drunk. I saw Santana walking over so I opened my arms and pulled her in for a hug.

"Santana! You are the best. I love you! Like you're such an awesomne coworker that you might just be better than Britt!" I told her.

"Don't say that, Quinn. No one can be better than Britt. Not even me."

"Oh my god, Britt was so hot. I wish shedidnt have to leave," I confessed.

"I totally agree. I'm straight and I would have slept with her."

I pulled Santana in for another hug and I was about to go on about how hot Britt was but Finn pulled us apart and tried to get me to sit down with him. As he turned me to face him I felt like the whole world was on a tilt-a –whirl and I felt all my bodily fluids rush to my bladder. I broke free of Finn's grasp and I grabbed Santana by the shoulders.

"Santana! Bathroom!" I ordered. She walked me to the bathroom and opened the door for me.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" She asked.

"Please," I pleaded.

She stayed in the bathroom with me and at one point I lost all control in my upper body and I slowly fell forwarded with my face landing on her stomach. She held me up so I didn't fall anymore than I already did. I then asked her to make sure Finn doesn't take advantage of me and she promised she wouldn't.

Finn eventually convinced her to let him drive me home. I didn't want to go home yet since my parents could find out that I was drunk but I didn't have much of a choice. I stopped talking to Finn after that night. When he dropped me off at home, he parked my car and kissed me on the cheek before leaving. The one time I responded to any of his texts after that was one time at work when I misread the name on the text and I thought it was my buddy, Fred. It was a long day at work and I was kind of out of it so I accidently responded and Finn sucked me into a conversation. The accessories girl at work, Mercedes, was about to take my phone and send him a text saying , "fuck off," but he sent me a text saying that he would like to cuddle with me sometime and such. I later found out that a week after the party, Finn was also texting Santana trying to get her to hook up with him and she stopped texting him too.

About a month later, I met Rachel. She was shopping at the arts and crafts store next door to the music shop I work at. Her friend dragged her in and we started talking. I learned that she was an artist who moved from Wisconsin and that she was bi like me. We traded numbers and started talking. A day later I was talking to Santana after my shift ended and our buddy, Mike invited us to come over to his place after work for drinks. Rachel had already gone to bed by the time Santana and I went to Mike's house. The three of us drank some Jameson and Mike and I took turns playing his guitar. Santana requested for me to play my original songs. I played a few and since most of my songs are breakup songs I started to get emotional.

"Okay, I'll play one more song but I'm sorry if I start crying," announced. I played the first and second verses of my song "Beautiful Fool," but after I finished the second chorus I felt the tears coming. "I don't remember the rest," I said before I handed the guitar back to mike and I buried my face in the pillows on his bed. Santana who was laying on the bed next to me, saw this and began to comfort mme. She pulled me close to her and she made me rest my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm closest to me around my shoulders and she pulled my arm over her stomach so we were cuddling. I slowly started to cheer up. Santana then began to toy with the braclets that I always wore on the arm that was resting on her stomach.

"Keep doing that," I told her. "I like it when people play with my braclets. I dunno why. "

"I get what you mean, It's like how I like hugging people. It's a touchy feely thing." She told me.

For the rest of the night I made it an effort for her to know that I appreciated her comforting me and that I would do the same for her in a heartbeat. I even texted her the beginning lyrics of the "friends" theme song. We became best friends after that night.

A week later, I asked Rachel to go see "The Great Gatsby" with me. I was freaking out the entire time that I was waiting for Rachel to get to the movie theater. I ended up texting Santana and she helped me calm down. I paid for Rachel's movie ticket and I spent most of the movie debating on doing the cheesy fake yawn and putting my arm around her shoulders or putting my hand on the armrest, palm up in hopes of Rachel holding my hand. After much debating, I chickened out of both and I just watched the movie. After the movie ended, I offered to walk Rachel to her car. My heart was racing faster and faster as we got closer to her car. We said goodbye and went for a hug. I'm almost positive that my racing heart was as obvious as a man's boner. We barely separated from the hug before our eyes locked and our lips met.

Rachel and I continued dating for about a week. The Monday after our movie date, we met up at Starbucks at night for a coffee and I brought my guitar to play for her after. She began to play with my bracelets and she told me that she loved my guitar string bracelet. That gave me an idea. The next day of work, I asked Puck for a guitar string so I can make Rachel a guitar string bracelet to match mine. After Britt left, Santana developed a crush on Puck much like Britt did. She says that it happened when she saw a high school picture of Puck with a Mohawk on his facebook. Too bad Santana has no verbal filter and blurts out flirtatious comments in front of puck. I have to stop her since Puck is a married man. I don't tolerate cheaters and since my ex-boyfriend from my freshman year of college cheated on me and my sister's boyfriend's father is cheating on his mother. Men want what they can't have and lately Puck has been flirting back so Santana needs my help to sensor herself around Puck.

Since Puck gets many guitar strings for free, he gladly gave me a brass string to match the one I had. I made the bracelet and I wore it to our date. It had been two weeks since we started dating so I wanted to pop the question. I was going to take her to my favorite part of Lima, Ohio which had many vintage shops. We met up at the parking lot outside of the plaza I worked at and we shared a few kisses outside of our cars. I moved my hands and rested them around her neck and I slipped the bracelet off of my wrist right before breaking the kiss.

"I have something for you" I told her with my hands behind her neck.

"Really?" she asked.

I removed my hands from behind her neck and held the bracelet and I held it in front of my chest.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"Yes!" She giggled as I handed her the bracelet. She slipped it on and smiled, "I love it!"

After our date, I ran into the music shop and jumped in front of Santana. "I did it!" I shouted.

"Did what" She asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You asked Rachel to be your girlfriend?"

"BINGO!"

"Oh my god! You did!?"

"Yep, I gave her the guitar string bracelet that I made for her and I asked her."

"Aww Quinn, you are so romantic in such a quirky way." Santana told me.

I ended up staying and talking to Santana and I invited Rachel to come meet my 'work family'. She came by towards the end of the day and everyone loved her. Santana told me that we were cute together and she also told Rachel while I was putting an acoustic guitar away that she better not do anything to hurt me.

A month later and I thought I couldn't be happier with Rachel. Yeah we had some ups and downs and with me in summer term of college and her busy with clients buying her art and organizing art shows to sell her art, we got to see each other less and less. One weekend, my parents were visiting colleges with my sister and I had the house to myself. I ended up spending the whole weekend cuddling with Rachel and watching movies. There were a few times where our make out sessions became pretty heated but every time, Rachel chickened out. I didn't want to push her to do things she wasn't ready to do but she kind of gave me a lady boner with her provocative texts throughout the day and then she left me hanging after we got past just taking off our shirts. After the end of our weekend together, I told her, "I love you," and she told me "I love you too." After that, our schedules became busy and we barely got to see each other anymore. I did everything I could to make her feel special. I wrote her notes, I wrote her a song and I sang it to her, I recorded myself playing covers of her favorite songs, posted them on my youtube channel and sent her the link, I made her a cd of my favorite indie rock band and I hid a note on the paper I wrote the track list. Heck, I even gave her a giraffe doll after making a joke about one of my surprises for her being a pet giraffe. Yet, I felt like she didn't care about our relationship as much as I did. One day, I was going to take her to go play mini golf and instead, she decided to go to the beach with her friend and she didn't text me back until later that day. I was pretty pissed off so Santana invited me to go hang out with her and get some drinks before going to see her friend's band playing at a bar. Instead of waiting for Rachel to text me back, I went and hung out with Santana. I downed a four loko in Santana's car since I couldn't drink at the bar. It was about 10 pm when we got to the bar and I hadn't even heard from Rachel. When the alcohol kicked in, I texted Rachel.

"So…" I texted.

"Sorry, I really don't feel like going out tonight. I'm already in my pajamas and I'm lying in bed." Rachel responded. "So what are you up to?" She sent another text. I showed Santana the text and she told me to tell her that I was having a blast at a bar. Instead I typed something else as a joke.

"Making out with Santana," was what I wrote. Hey I was pissed and my drunken mind thought it would be a good idea to write that. I showed Santana what I had typed up on the screen of my phone.

"Noooooo. Bad idea, Quinn."

"I wasn't going to send it. But wouldn't it be funny if I did," I giggled.

"Rachel wouldn't think it's funny at all," She told me while deleting what I wrote. She then typed up, "Having the best night ever with Santana," sent the message and handed the phone back to me.

"Sounds like fun," Rachel replied.

"Yeah. And I'm drunk." I told her.

"Ooh I'm jealous." She told me.

"You shoulda come! I havn't even seen you in a week!" I replied.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I've been dealing with a lot of things. I'm having trouble finding a part time job and I just learned that my dad was in Ohio and he didn't visit me."

"Can I call you?" I asked.

"Sure," She replied.

"Santana, I'm going to the bathroom. Watch my purse." I told her before heading to the ladies room. I found the first open stall and walked in. Lucky for me, the stalls were closed from the ceiling to the floor so I had some privacy. I found Rachel's name in my contacts and hit the call button.

"Hey Quinn," She answered.

"Hey baby," I told her, "you really shouldn't have shut me out this week."

"I know,"

"You know you can talk to me about anything. You really hurt me by shutting me out."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot."

"No, you don't know! I was crying today because I thought you didn't care about me anymore. I drove to the music shop in tears when I went to grab my work schedule. I thought Lauren was working today and I was ready to cry about my love life to her. You know how much I can't stand Lauren. I'm lucky that Lauren and Santana switched shift so I was able to cry while Santana hugged me."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I don't want you to be sad."

"Well then you fucking owe me." I told her.

"I know. How about I visit you at work tomorrow?"

"I don't work tomorrow! I thought you made a your own copy of my work schedule for this month!"

"I know, I know. I meant Monday. I can visit you Monday and Tuesday and Thursday."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Would you swear on our relationship that you will visit those three days?"

"I swear on our relationship that I will visit on those three days."

"Good. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I felt my phone vibrate against my ear so I put the call on speakerphone and checked to see who texted me and saw that it was a text from Santana asking if I'm still in the bathroom so I told her that I was in the bathroom talking to Rachel on the phone. Rachel and I continued our conversation and soon my face felt heated and my stomach felt queasy. I told Rachel that I was feeling funny and soon I got another text from Santana.

"Are you ok?" I thought about it before replying. I was dizzy and I started to feel like a little sick.

"Help" I replied to Santana's text right before I fell off the toilet and onto the bathroom floor with my pants still pulled down. I somehow dropped my phone and the call ended.

"Quinn, Where are you?" I heard Santana call for me. I trached up and opened the bathroom stall door and let Santana in.

"I fell." I told her.

"I can see that." Santana told me.

"I can't get up" Santana began to help me up. "Woah. Wait" I said before kneeling in front of the toilet. I began to throw up and Santana pulled my hair out of my face. Then I heard my phone ringing and I began to sing along with the song I have set as my ringtone while I was still hunched over the toilet. Santana picked up my phone and looked at the caller id.

"It's Rachel," She told me.

"Hey, Rachel's my girlfriend," I mused.

"Hey, Rachel. It's Santana. Quinn's fine, well sorta. She's vomiting right now."

"Eew, I hate that word! It sound so gross," I commented. I could hear my voice echoing on the toilet."

"Don't worry, Rachel. I'll take care of her."

"Tell Rachel that I love her," I chimed in.

"Quinn says she loves you," She pulled the phone away from her ear and turned to me. "Rachel says she loves you too,"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I cooed before emptying the rest of whatever was in my stomach into the toilet.

"I'll have her text you later. Bye Rachel." Quinn hung up the phone and I finished throwing up. She then helped me stand up and told me to pull up my pants.

"Wait! Before I do, you wanna see my butt mole!?" I asked

"No way, you have a butt mole too?! Here, I'll show you mine!" Santana said while she pulled down her jeans a bit to show me her butt mole. Boy did she have a nice ass.

Santana helped me out of the bathroom and she took care of me and took me home. She even offered to walk me into my bedroom but I told her I was fine.

On the day after the one month mark of my relationship with Rachel, things went downhill. I was hoping Rachel would stop by the music shop since we were both busy that day. I was going to buy her some flowers as a one month surprise but I had a feeling that she wasn't coming by. I barely even heard from Rachel at all the next day and she wasn't responding to my texts.

"Rachel. Do you still love me?" I texted.

Two hours later and I didn't receive a text back.

"Okay then. I guess you don't want to talk to me right now. I'll leave you alone, " I texted as I began to tear up. My assistant manager saw me and talked to me until Santana came in for work. She gave me a hug and told me that Rachel isn't worth crying over. Rachel eventually texted back saying that she has been very busy. She didn't even say sorry. She told me that she is very stressed with selling her artwork and trying to find a part time job. I told her that I felt like she didn't care about me anymore. Rachel told me that She does care about me a lot but shr is just going through a lot and she needs to slow down our relationship. My shift ended and I went home to study for my final exams since summer term would be over the next day. I had an 8 page paper to write and 2 finals to study for. Halfway through my paper, I got a text from Rachel.

"So, can we still talk and be friends?"

"Is this your way of breaking up with me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I just can't be the girlfriend I wish I could be right now." I broke into tears and texted Santana.

"Well, I'm single now." I told her.

"What happened?!" She asked. I took a screenshot of Rachel's breakup text and sent it to Santana. "That bitch. I'm going to punch her in the face for that," Santana replied after she saw the screenshot.

"I'm so depressed. I can't focus on my paper now," I told her. At this point I was balling. I had to take off my shirt to use it to soak up my tears, leaving myself in my wife beater.

"Dude you need to focus. You can't let people get in the way of your future. Never let anyone make you feel like less than you are. We all encounter shitty people in our lives who just remind us of who we shouldn't become." I smiled at Santana's text and wiped my tears. She was right. I needed to focus on my studies. I can't let some bitch who can't be half the person I am ruin my night. I started to wonder, what if Santana liked girls? Or what if I was born a guy instead? She already is a better friend than Rachel was a girlfriend. But as soon as those thoughts came to mind, I brushed them away. Santana is my best friend and I couldn't ask for a better best friend.


End file.
